1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for stretching and forming a pocket in the mesh of a lacrosse stick head. There are presently available two types of devices used for this general purpose. One such device marketed under the name Warrior Pocket Pounder comprises a ball carried on a handle, and it is used to repeatedly strike the mesh in a hammer-like motion so as to break in the mesh. The other known available type device serves to stretch the mesh and thereby form the pocket. In the latter device, a hemispherically shaped ball is carried by a threaded shaft that is in turn assembled on the head of the stick with the shaft disposed essentially perpendicular to the plane of the face of the head, and the shaft is rotated to force the ball into the mesh. The present invention is capable of performing both the pounding and stretching functions and further is easier to mount on the stick head for performing the stretching function.
2. Discussion of Related Art
This application claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. §120 of U.S. application Ser. No. 60/582,162 entitled LACROSSE STICK POCKET CREATOR filed Jun. 23, 2004, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.